I'm going to change everyone! In our world
by piyo-chama
Summary: SEASON 2 HERE WE COME! It's been a year since I came back home and now I'm bored! Until my parents decided to let me live in Japan with Kittynyanya! YOOHOO! But then...KHR characters came to our world and now they live with us? What the hell! What's gonna happen next? Please read the first story if you have not and Kittynyanya and I are the authors of this story! kk?
1. They've returned with othersnoooooo!

I'm going to change everyone

~ In our world~

**WARNING- I DO NOT OWN KHR AMANO AKIRA DOES! AND IF I EVER DID OWN IT THEN IT WOULD BE WAAAAY WEIRD! THANK YOU ENJOY!**

**WOOP SEASON TWO STARTS NOW! Oh and try Kittynyanya's stories too! Kittynyanya and I BOTH OWN THIS STORY!**

Chapter 1- They've returned with others..noooooo!

It's been a year since I came back to the real world…..I'M SOOOO BORED! I rolled around the floor and then my cell phone rang.

"UHHHHGH IT'S SOOO FAR AWAAAYY SQUAAAAA- oh yeah I forgot I'm not in KHR world anymore. GOD DAMMIT!" I stood up and read my text from Kittynyanya.

_Kitty-Heeeeyyyyyy how's it going!_

_Me- Uuuuuuuuughhhhhh_

_Kitty-Wait what was that!_

_Me-I'm booooorrrrredddd!_

Then my mom and dad came to me and looked awkwardly at me. "Piyo?"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaataa!"

"We were wondering if you want to live in Japan…..ALONE." my dad says

Well this was surprising! "Wait what do you mean? Like living by myself…like ALONE!"

"Yeah…That's what we're saying." My mom sat next to me "I know this is a big choice for you but we thi-

"YEAH! I WANT TO! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" My eyes were sparkling with happiness. They both stood there watching my happy dance.

"….well that was fast." Dad said. I stopped and had an idea in my head "HEY DADDY! Can I bring a friend to stay with me?"

"Weelll if it's only one person then whatever with it." I did a fist pumped in the air whispering "!" So I got on my cell phone again and texted.

_Me-Hey do you wanna go and live with Japan with me!_

_Kitty-Seriously!_

_Me-Uhhh DUH!_

_Kitty-YES YES Bazillion times YES!_

So after all that shitty excitement, Kitty and I went to go and live in Japan. We were living in the same house which was huge and our rooms had our own separate bathrooms.

When I went to my room I threw my suitcase on the bed. But it hit the table and it broke the piggy change.

I shrugged "Well. I KILLED IT!"

Kitty answered me "Wait what!"

"I said I killed it!"

Kitty-"Killed what!"

Me-"A PIGGY CHANGE!"

Kitty-"A Piggy change! Well I guess there's nothing we can do about it."

Me-"Well you're having a very negative attitude about it."

Kitty-"Well I'm just really tired. But it was worth the long trip because were in JAPAAAAAANNNNNN ~!"

Me-"GAH! It's hot around the summer! I'm taking a cold shower!"

Kitty-"OKAY THEN!"

Me-"WHY ARE WE YELLING!"

Kitty-"I HAVE NO IDEA!"

**After a year later or so!**

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'MMMMMM BOOOOREEEEDA!" I went outside and started to watch you tube videos on my laptop.

First ASDF Movie, Reborn abridged series, Cyanide and happiness, and then funny varia videos. I mean even though it's old, it's still fucking funny!

I usually laugh at the video but I just didn't feel like it for odd reason. Kitty laughs at it all the time….but not me sometimes.

I sighed and closed my lap top and looked up at the sky with the wind coming. "I wish I could go back there" I shrugged.

It was all fine until Kitty screamed in fear…well kind'f "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE omg omg omg OMG!" I rushed to Kitty's room and barged in "What? What is it?"

"THERE'S A GROUP OF LOLICON'S IN THE BACKYARD~!" She pointed outside of her window where you could see the back yard. There were 1, 2, 3,…17! WHAT…THE FUCK!

I looked closer to see if I'm wrong…PLEASE BE WRONG! "Oh…god!" Kitty turned to me when I said that "Wait what?" I ran to circles and my hands were on my head.

"No no, no, no, no, no, no, GOD NO! It's THEM!" Yup! It was the Varia and also the Vongola family! And 3 arcobarenos Reborn, Viper or just call him Mammon, and Lambo.

Kitty was jumping up and down and pacing back and forth "I must be hallucinating….Piyo….What did you do?"

"WHA- Why are you blaming me for!"

"VOOOOOIIIIII WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!" Yes we know it's Squalo that's just yelled.

We stood there silent until I said "….We did not hear anything."

Kitty was trying to correct me "Uhhh but he just said Vo-

"SILENCE! WE DID NOT HEAR ANYTHING!"

"….Should we go out there and check?" Kitty asked

"Fine whatever I already know them." I said going downstairs.

"Really? Then can I hide behind you?"

"I don't caaaaarree!"

Kitty and I went out of the backyard and everyone looked at me. I pretended that I never knew them just to be fun. "Ummmmmmm hi?"

Squalo yelled back at me "VOOOIII PIYO! IS THAT YOU!"

"Ummm who….are you? And how do you know my name?"

"DON'T YOU PLAY DUMB WITH ME!"

Belphegor laugh/snickered "Shishishi the maid is trying to be dumb~."

Kitty came out from the hiding and whispered "Piyo…who are these people!" I shook my head as a lie "I have no idea NOPE! I don't know these people in my whooooollle entire liiiiiife!"

Fran came up behind Squalo "Piyo chan~ would you stop lying?" he said with his no feeling voice. "Ummmm who are you?"

" It's Fran desu~"

"…..why do you know my name?" Belphegor threw a knife at me but it hit the wall of the house. "EEEEEEEEEEEEE" Kitty screamed and I got mad at Belphegor.

"HEY! DON'T THROW STUFF IN THIS PLACE!"

"Shishishi I can do whatever I want because I-

"I'm a prince yeah yeah whatever I don't care!"

"So the maid does remember us." He started laughing his signature laugh and that….was annoying as shit.

"…who are you again" I asked again.

"HEY TRASH!" I turned to Xanxus "Don't play games." I pointed at him and yelled out "That's what she said!"

"Hey don't say that to the boss woman!" Levi yelled

"SHUT IT GAY DUDE!" Then Levi went to the emo corner. I was happy :D. Kitty was still behind me in a ball rocking back and forth mumbling to herself "what is going what is going what is going on….."

…..I did not care …yeah harsh isn't it, even though I'm her friend. ….LIVE WITH IT!

And I was done pretending to be stupid and sighed while face palming myself "OKAY DUMBASSES! Why the fuck are you here anyway?"

Belphegor smiled "Awww the maid remembers now~ That's disappointing"

I glared at him "Uhh should I forget about you?" His grin was gone. "Yeah I thought so. How are you guys here anyway?" I asked Fran.

"To see you Piyo chan~!"

I rolled my eyes "Yeah right! No seriously, how the hell did you get here!"

"No how did YOU get here!" Squalo said "Ummm what are you talking about?" Like seriously…what does he mean YOU!

"ISN'T THIS JAPAN! Your suppsed to be in America! And how did you even get into this world again?"

"Uhhh DUH! Kitty and I moved to Japan. And I'm not in your world…you are in our world!" I pointed at Kitty and she waved nervously. "….hi"

"Ushishishishi the maid moved to Japan so she could see her prince?" Belpehgor says. He didn't even change at all…dumbass!

"Uhh HELL NO! So why are you here anyway?" I ask.

"That's what we don't know Piyo chan." Fran answered

"HUH! What do you mean you don't know?"

"There was this huge square kind'f thing that was showing this backyard. So we went in and were here at your house."

"AND Why did you go into the huge square kind'f thing!" No one answered meaning that they went in for no damn reason!

"…"

I sighed "FACE PALM!"

"VOOOI SO WHAT DO WE DO!"Squalo asks me.

"I don't know! It's your fault that you went into the square thingy majigy! Why can't you go back the way you did last time?"

"Shishi do you SEE the square maid?" Belphegor asks.

I looked around the house "….no?"

"…..so does that mean that were going to be stuck here for a while piyo chan?" Fran asks.

"IDK dude…probably. Well I'll see you later goodbye!"

I went back inside with Kitty and she still was scared. I patted her on the shoulder "..you'll get used to it."

Kitty's reaction TTATT and she pointed behind me. I face palmed myself again

"….They're behind me aren't they?"

Kitty nodded "…..Yeah."

I turned around and saw the Varia just following me "…..Piyo..what's wrong with them?" she asks.

I shrugged "Everything!"

"Well we can't just kick them out you know?"

"I know bu-

"Shishi you should listen to the nicer peasant." Belphegor said.

"Hey I'm not a peasant."Kitty said to him.

"Then you can be my other maid." He said

"WHA- no thanks I'd rather stay a peasant."

"Ushishishi it's too late for that." I slapped Belphegor on the head "NO BAD banana headed prince! BAD, BAD!" I slapped him more.

"Hey! Don't smack the prince! Do you want to be punished!" he yelled.

"UH I DON'T CARE!" I continued to slap him. "And it's not smacking! It's SLAPPING!"

"…he sounds serious Piyo." Kitty warned me but that will be useless.

"Well he's lying! Wait a minute..LYING! NO LYING IS BAD BELPHEGOR BAD BAD BAAAAAAAD!" I slapped him harder.

"OW Okay sheesh now stop maid!"

"Until you stop with the maid thing, NO!"

"Fine! I'll stop!" I stopped slapping him and started to pet him "See? Isn't that bettaaaaaa?"

"DON'T PET ME MAID!"

"Hahahaha. Okay, okay I'll stop."

"So how do you know them Piyo?" Kitty asks me. I made a thinking face

"Well I was kidnapped by those three, got sexually rape by one of them, an-

"No we didn't!" Squalo and Belphegor said cutting me off. Wait..That was only two people. I looked at Fran very curiously "What Piyo chan?" he asks.

"…dude why are you the only one who didn't answer that?" Then everyone looked at him too. "….I didn't rape you~ I only watched you sleeping."

My face reaction O_o "…excuse me? Did you just say you watched me sleeping?"

"Yes…is that a bad thing?" I hid behind Squalo "STALKER!"

"But I'm not a stalker Piyo chan! I only see you if you're in your room."

"….sooooo does that mean you also saw me naaaaEEHOLY SHIT HENTAI!"

"Why am I being a hentai?" Fran asks still with a mime no feeling voice.

"Uh watching me sleeping, only see me when I'm in my room, duh!"

Belphegor threw a knife at Fran's head "The froggie saw the maid naked~ that's what she's trying to say Ushishishishi"

I smacked his head again "SHUT UP AND WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT IT!" Squalo didn't say anything just standing there doing nothing.

Kitty looked closer at Fran "….He doesn't look all that of a stalker."

"EEEHHHH! THE FACE IS A LIE!" She stepped back from him noticing why I said that. "..Okay then." I sighed and looked at Squalo. "…Squalo?"

"What!"

"Why is your face red? Are you mad or something?" Squalo's face was all red….was he sick or something?

"V-VOI! What the hell are you talking about!"

"Your face is fucking red!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"…meeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhh! Belphegooooor!" I went to Belphegor to get behind him and pointed at Squalo with this reaction TT_TT "Squalo's a perv~!"

"VOI! I'M NOT A PERV!"

"Then why is your face reeeeed!" I ask.

"IT'S THE FUCKING SUN!" Squalo answered.

"B…but the AC is on." Kitty said pointing at the AC.

"….." Squalo's face…was priceless.

"Shishishi now I'm the only person you can trust maid." Belphegor said with a suspicious smile.

TTmTT "…and why are you doing that creepy smile with that laugh?"

"No~thing~ shishishi"

This guy….is having a lot of perverted minds. You can tell because of his face….that grin! "Muuuuuuuuu. So where are you guys gonna stay anyway?" I ask everyone.

"Here piyo chan." Fran said it when he was behind me. "WAH!" It made me jump and accidently held on to Belphegor that was in front of me.

Belphegor just grinned wider so I let go of him.

"Why here Fran? Don't you have an illusion that can make you a house?" I seriously did not want people in our house….cause they might destroy it!

Fran just shrugged. "Well I can but I want to stay here." I shrugged too "Fine you can stay here."

"VOI! What about us!" Squalo yells.

"What? You want to stay here too?"

"No maid, everyone is ushishishishi." Belphegor said. Trying to act cool.

"H…h…HOEEEEEEEEEHHH! But I can't take 17 people in this house!"

"Uhhhhhh Piyo?" Kitty asked "I'll take half of the people so we can have enough room for the house. And besides did you forget that we have another house that we can stay into."

Yes there was another house that is connected to this house…..weird huh?

"Oh yeah there was! Well okay then. I think everyone is staying in this house then."

So this is how we got separated.

**Kittynyaya- All the 7 Vongola guardians, reborn and Lambo**

**Me- All 7 Varia guardians and Mammon**

It was like around 2:47 am now…..DAMN!

I went back to my room and went to the bathroom to change in my PJs. When I came out of the bathroom, they were there.

Squalo-"HEY YOU DONE NOW!"

Fran-"Piyo chan I'm tired~."

Belphegor-"Shishishi what a small room. The prince wants a bigger room than this maid!"

Mammon-"Muuuu what would happen if I sell these?"

Me-"….."

Fran-"Piyo chan~?"

I stood there silence until I yelled "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! THIS IS MY ROOM! FRAN! IF YOU'RE TIRED THEN THERE ARE BLANKETS IN THE CLOSET! BELPHEGOR! WANT A BIGGER ROOM? THEN GET THE **FUCK** OUT OF MY HOUSE! YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! I BOLDED FUCK! U MAD! AND MAMMON! DON'T TOUCH MY JEWLERY NECLACE OR SELL THAT! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT TO ME! NOW GO!"

Belphegor-"Shishishi I don't wanna leave the house."

Fran- "Could you help me with the blankets~?"

Mammon- "Mumu fine! But you'll have to pay me money"

Me-"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I sighed and face palmed myself and pomfed on my bed. Yes people…POMF!

This….was going to be…..a fucking long stay for them!

TBC


	2. 7 Oc student profile sheet

…WELL HI GUYS! 8D There's going to be a scene where we're going to school and we need **7 OC students!**! The 7 people that we pick will get to be in this story! KK? Here's the profile sheet!

**Name-**

**Class- **

**Age- **

**Hobbies-**

**Role- (Class president, student, Teacher, Senpai)**

**Information-**

**Details- (like what do you wear or what hair style)**

**Personality-**

OK BYE I'll be waiting desu!


	3. The 7 ocs

Hai Hai~ Piyo desu yo~ I have now 7 Ocs so…..here ya go! To those who got picked congradulations desu! X3 And those who didn't I'm so sorry ! Please don't hit me or hate me TAT! I can still give you a cookie though….right? Here! *gives cookie* So here's the results.

1- **Rio Sawada**

Name : Yuuki Saki  
Class: 1 year on midle school  
Age: 11years 9 month.  
Hobbies: Drawing and Sing  
Role: Student  
Information: Height: 148. Weight: 36. Thin. Skin... light.  
Details: Hair and eyes- Dark Brown, almost black. short and shaggy hair. What i wear in normal day is t-shirt with jeans or short. If want to go to the mall or somewhere outside, a simple punk dress. I just luv it. I like gothic too, but not lolita.

Personality: Easy to be pissed of and don't like to waste time. Sometimes cheery, just if in mood. If sleepy... Lazy of course. And normally, calm. Like to kick person if pissed off.

And I love Bel... and i like Fran. That's it!

2- **Guest/RainBowLuvah22** (I'm going to call you RainBow if that's okay with you :P)

Name- Yoru Hijo

Class- 2 year in middle school  
Age- 13  
Hobbies- Watching horror movies with lots of blood and guts. Reading yaoi. Watching people suffer, playing violin,and watching anime.  
Role- Class president  
Info- she is a sweet and not so innocent girl coming from a family full of horror movie produces. Since she has a bit of obsession with blood and yaoi(blame her older sister) she tends to wear a facade around people she isnt close to and doesnt trust. Why she wears this facade? Since she came from a family line of horror producers she was always afraid of showing that crazy sadist yaoi-fangirl side to strangers fearing that they would be afraid of her,and because of that its very hard for her to open up to and trust people.  
Details- other than wearing the school uniform you would mostly see her wearing blue jean capris,white long sleeved jacket,a black tanktop,with white jordan hightops on.  
Hair: she mostly lays her hair down during cool days. Other than that she would usually have it in a side ponytail with bangs covering the left side of her face.  
Hair color: she has long black silky hair with white hairlights.  
Skin: pale as snow  
Eyes: big icey,snow white eyes. They are kinda lile tsuna's.  
Face: innocent looking face.

Personality: she is a smart straight a student and acts sweet,innocent, clueless,and adorable, but dont let that fool you she is a little she devil behind that innocent sweet face and can be as evil hibari. She hides her true self from people and almost always has her nose stuck in a book. Though she acts cheery and bubbly she is actually like a mini female version of bel's and hibari's love child. So to put this simply she is a cold-blooded predator and will not hesitait down her prey, she is cold and caculating, very sarcastic, and a spiteful little bitch under that innocent mask of hers.  
Gain her trust and she just might be nice to you.

3- **Mistress of Madness**

Name: Mio Kitsune

Age: 14-15

Class: 3-C

Role: Class Pres

Hobbies: Listening to music, writing stories, trainig her scythe skills

Information: Her favorite food is Italian, color is purple, season is spring, place is the park. She also has a dislike for noisy people and things

Personality: As class pres, she is an excellent role model.  
However, outside school she is a sadistic girl who gets rid of anything in her way but is still sweet as cake. She also  
hates fakers and is smitten with Hibari

Details: pitch black hair and purple eyes, wears a purple sleeveless turtle-neck and black pleated skirt with knee-high flat black boots.

**4-****LoStInIlLuSiOn**

Name: Miyasaki Katsura  
Class: 2nd year of middle school  
Age: 15  
Hobbies: Drawing, singing, acting. (Any kind of art.), watching anime (LOVES YAOI TOO! strongly hates yuri), reading manga, eating, cleaning and helping people (when she helps them, it gets worse because she is actually very clumsy.)  
Role: Vice President (Lol, because no one had put that yet, i'm going to be V.P)

Information- How she came to love yaoi. [O.O I don't know why i am typing this but i just really wanted to put it. And this is really real. :) From the start, she had never really liked yaoi or thought about liking it but she doesn't know that her brother has cd's of it because his girlfriend wanted him to watch it which he did. Left alone in the house with nothing to do she had decided to walk and go around, leading her to her brother's room and getting a random cd in his cabinet, playing it which is unknown to her, "yaoi." And that was how her yaoi fandom started, all thanks goes to her lovely brother.

Okay, this is really when the real information starts. ) special info: she wants to be a Manga Artist but she is already popular, known as black rose, a famous young artist but her real whereabouts are hidden because of a kidnapping incident [Thus, making her claustrophobic.) that had happened in the past. [she is rich, okay? :"] I think i would want to stop right there.

Details: She really likes cute things and of course she would like cute clothes like any other girls. (She usually cosplays though) She likes striped dresses or shirts, polka-dotted too. Well, she would wear anything cute, but if she thinks that it is too embarrassing she would not wear it. She has long, red and wavy hair that reaches her back, with blue eyes.

Personality: Miyasaki Katsura had always been inside of her house. She had always been very shy and was always inside her house. She doesn't have any friends before in her other school. She is clearly always lost in her own world. When forced to communicate to others, she would always stutter. The reason behind this was because she did not know how to converse with other people properly much, which clearly rooted from her lack of social experience.

Even tho she is very quiet and shy, Miyasaki Katsura has a very big and compassionate heart. She would always help with the household chores even though she is very rich and had several maids in the mansion. In her school before, she was always misunderstood by people, to be a stuck-up girl who does not want to associate or communicate with other people with the common bunch, but the truth was she doesn't really know how to. Most of the time, she would always make effort to gain/make friends or do good to other people (because she doesn't have the chance before.) But obviously, she is misunderstood. She can not approach other people first or waits for them to approach first. She gets so emotional especially when reading a manga. She is very civilized, prim and proper- being raised by good and wealthy parents. Also polite and selfless. Her face always tingles in a weird expression when she's happy. Since she is so shy, she dreams to be a person who is always happy, has many friends and is popular.

Miyasaki Katsura loves/ or is addicted to sweets and loves to eat. She is also claustrophobic because before she was well kidnapped and put inside a small box.  
She's also very smart and studies well. She maximizes the resources of her parents. Thus, she tries to learn as much as she can about art and all the academic subjects.

She is very simple and she does not care about her appearance that much since she rarely goes out anyway. She's also not very fond of drastic physical activities basing on the fact that she's always either reading or drawing inside her room. She is very obedient to her parents and she is submissive to everything they want her to do. She's very artistic, right? Because of this, she's addicted to notebook and pens. She always makes sure she has these with her all the time.

She sounds perfect from what I have described, right? The truth is, she has many flaws. She does not know how to cook, she does not know how to socialize, and she finds it hard to be away from her parents. She is too dependent on their care that she can't even wash her clothes. Thus, making it hard for her to be living alone with strangers she does not even know. She transferred to her school now and tried her best to change her shy attitude but failed at the start but with the help from some of her friend (she only had 1 friend from the start) she eventually changed for the better, leading i to gaining more friend, having the trust of her classmates, being popular and being the Vice President even though the start was not that great.  
Likes: Anime, manga, sweets, mint, chocolate, eating, pets, people who are happy-go-lucky unlike her, drawing, any kind of art, studying, reading, doing good for others, pens, notebooks, imagining.  
Dislikes: Cramped places, the dark, the idea of death, being taken advantage of, being hungry, being misunderstood, being away from her art materials, people who doesn't appreciate art, not being able to do good things for others, hates her psychiatrist.

5- **Scarletblood21**

name-Kage

Class- uhh 2-1?

hobbies-reading

Role- class president? x3

personality- i am like hibari but more calm and not a battle freak.

clothes?- uhh like hibari's but a female version.

6- **KarinMaaka07**

Name- Mira Tamaki aka Mimi or Tama  
Class- 2-F  
Age- 15  
Hobbies- Press people's buttons when bored, Drawing, Making her outfits.  
Role- Student.  
Information- Pretty short: stands at 4'' 9'. Midnight blue-ish hair in a lose pony-tail, Emerald eyes, a few freckles on her cheeks (look faded though so others might have to squint their eyes to see them), had been in the track team in the past; so she can run away really fast when needed to.  
Details- She looks like the type to wear 'cute' things but mostly wear baggy clothes. Rare times, she'll either wear ripped jeans with a pull over jacket or jean shorts, knee black boots, white shirt, with a sleeveless zipper jacket. She'll even try to fix her hair up to look like a fancy but messy bun, lose braid -letting some strands to become undone-, or just have it down (her hair ends to her waist, bangs are sided to the left but not covering her face.).  
Personality- Usually quiet when in class. When her food is taken/eaten all hell brakes lose. Tends to space out...

Personality- ...during lectures, can be a BAMF during awkward moments, a bit of cruel and unusual sense of humor, likes to touch Squalo's hair -has a tendency to TRY and braid it for ** and giggles- likes to watch things on the sidelines since everything the Vongola and Varia do are amusing to her, and doesn't like to be order around.

7- **Guest / Okyaku(I'll call guests Okyakus X3)**

Name: thubaki Hinamori  
Age:15  
Class:2nd year in middle school  
Info: long black hair, fair skin, green eyes(student council president) very feisty, and strong willed and stubborn  
Hobbies: playing music and reading and playing volley ball.

**And this is My profile :3**

**Name- Piyo Hoshizuki (well in Japan its Hoshizuki Piyo though XD)**

**Age- 13 (Uwawawawaa! So many Senpais OAO And this is my real age Ya pervs!) **

**Class- 2-A (I want to be close to the stairs as possible for running away)**

**Hobbies- Dance, Daydreaming, Drawing (as you can see my profile pic), Sleeping, Using my laptop, Translating Japanese to English. Cosplaying.**

**Role- Student**

**Information- I HATE Belpehgor! Is half Japanese, sometimes rely on Mistress if Belpehgor is trying to do something very inappropriate. (TAT) IS AN OTAKU! Loves to cosplay, eat sweets and look at stars. Sometimes say thing out loud for nothing. And I don't like regular cake! (I like Angel food cake or cheese cake) Well….I think that's it. I might put in something if I forget something.**

**Details-…..LOOK…AT MY PROFILE pic.**

**Personality- I have two personalities Nami and Umi. Nami is the one when I put on a pony tail hair style. She's like a yankee so don't get me mad. Umi is the nice shy type. She's the one if I take my glasses off without contact lenses. And is horrible at speaking English but understands English. The original me well…read the first season and you'll know XD**

**And here's kittynyanya's **

**Name- Kitty Misozuki**

**Class-2-A**

**Age- 13**

**Hobbies- Reading, drawing, spazzing, hanging out with Piyo, dancing (even though I can't dance to save my life but that's my opinion I could be good and not know it.), singing, cosplaying and being random!**

**Role- Student **

**Information- Im a big otaku that loves to cosplay! Piyo is my best friend and we hang out all the time you can almost always find me on my laptop or ipod writing or reading fan fiction or emailing Piyo about something random! **

**Personality- I am very friendly and a hugger but can be shy. I love all my friends and feel like there my sisters so I call most of my friends oneechan. I'm a really loud at times and I'm told I can be annoying a lot but it doesn't bother me. I can be really happy go lucky but say anything bad about any of my friends and I can get mad really quickly. I love making new friends and as long as my friends are happy im happy! **

WELL THANK YOU FOR PARTICIPATING AND GET READY FOR YOU TO BE IN OUR STORY! WELL THEN JYAAAANEEEEEE!


	4. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**FINALLY! WE FINALLY PUBLISH SOMEHTING! OH GOD I SPELLED SOMETHING WRONG! XD WELL I ONLY INTRODUCED SOME CHARACTERS NOT ALL TO FIT THE STORY SO...YEAH...DON'T BE MAD AT US! XO I'M STILL GOING TO PUT THEM! AND I REALLY HOPE I GOT THEIR PERSONALITIES RIGHT! ENJOY...AND PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT US! Well...I think you'll be mad at ME though OAO**

I'm going to change everyone!

~In our world~

Chapter 2- NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Monday 7:23 Am

"…."

"….yo….Piyo…PIYO!"

"Wait, huh what!" I got up and saw Kitty next to my bed. "…..what?" I ask.

"Come on! Let's go!" She said trying to pull me off of bed. "It's Monday!"

"….Monday?" I turned around and looked at my clock. "…."

**Realization in 3…..2…1…..**

"…..FUNGYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I got up and start to open my closet "J-just wait for me outside kk?" I told Kitty.

Kitty nodded "K" and left my room.

"Awawawawaaaaa! I can't believe that we're going to be late because of me! GAAAHHH!" I got changed in my school uniform and barged out of my room.

I went downstairs to the front door. "Huh? Piyo chan? Where are you going?" Lussuria asks. "Sakura Gakuen!" I yelled and went outside with Kitty.

Kitty saw me and tried to say something but I grabbed her hand and ran "OI! Piyo!" Kitty asked. "No time to talk! Run!"

**10 minutes later**

We ran or 'I' ran into the principal's office. The teachers and the principle looked at us weirdly. "Oh you must be the new students from America!" a teacher says. "Y-yes we are." Kitty said out of breath.

"Wow..I can't believe you came to school at this time. Only the class presidents came." She says. "Wait at this time?" I looked at the clock.

6:45 am.

The time school starts was 7:45.

Kitty-"….Piyo"

Me-"….Yeah?"

"..Did you look at your clock wrong?" Kitty asks.

Me-"….yeah…."

Kitty-"OI!" （―Aー；）

"Well since you guys are early for the first day of school, would you like to look around the school?" A teacher asks us.

"Umm ok then!" I said.

The teacher gave us a small piece of paper. "This is where your class will be."

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" Kitty and I said in unison and left.

"Where's our class Piyo?" Kitty asks. I looked at the paper "….2-A" I said.

"Ok then let's go to 2-A then!"

"Yuppers!"

"Yuppers?"

"Yeah! YUPPERS!" :D

After we went upstairs to 2-A we opened the class door. "Gomen kudasa~I" I said quietly. The class was quiet.

"..Looks like the class president isn't there" Kitty said. I nodded "Yeah probably" We went inside the class.

"..Which one do you think our seat will be?" I ask kitty. "..Maybe near the window..I guess."

"Yeah. I like near the window too. Cause I don't wanna be surrounded. It's just uncomfortable." I went to the desks that were near the windows. I stopped at the desk that was second to the last.

"I would like this to be my seat…but there might be someone sitting already…" I said. "Yeah….do you want to go to other classes?" Kitty asks.

"KK!"

As we were almost heading out, someone came in. And an awkward silent began….well…until I broke it by saying. "Uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh…..HI!" with a wave and a smile.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in my class." She started. I think her voice wanted us to leave this place.

"Well we're the new students that are going to be in our class. My name is Misozuki Kitty. And her name is-

"Hoshizuki Piyo! Yoroshiku~" I said cutting off Kitty. I extended my hand so she could shake it. She looked at me strange and shook my hand. "Kage..nice to meet you. I'm the class president for this class."

"Well I'll be going then! See you at class!" I said heading out the class. Kitty followed me after she waved at Kage.

"Now where to next~" I ask. "What about here?" Kitty said pointing at class 2-D

"Ok then!"

I opened the door "Shitsure~i" There was a girl sitting at a desk with papers. She wasn't wearing a school uniform though. And again….the awkward silence and I broke it with a "Uuuuuuuuuhhhhhh….HI!"

She smiled. "Why hello! Why are you two come to school this early?" she said. "Well…I looked at my clock wrong.. XD" I answered.

"My name is Yoru Hijo; the class president of 2-D." Yoru says.

"Hoshizuki Piyo!"

"Misozuki Kitty desu!"

"Yoroshiku~" We both said at the same time. "Dewa! We'll be going…AGAIN!" I said.

"Well she was nice right Piyo?" Kitty says. "Yeah…but I feel like that's a cover. Don't judge a book by its cover that's what they say." I said.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"No~thing~ Anyway….where to next?"

**15 minutes later**

"Well….is that it?" Kitty asks. "We pretty much went around the whole school."

"Yeah…I think so…wait! There's one more place!" I said and ran up the stairs. I opened the door and I was outside. Yup! The roof! The best place to relax at lunch time!

Kitty came out too. I turned around and said. "…K…I'm done! So…What now?"

"I have no idea!" Kitty answered.

We stood there in an awkward silence until Kitty pointed out "do you think we should call the house to make sure they haven't blown up the house yet?"

"Good idea" I took out my phone and dialed the house number after two rings someone picked up the phone.

Unfortunately I forgot all the possible people who could have answered the phone and was met with an ear shattering "VOOOOOOO-

I hanged up the phone before this really loud maniac that sounds like a fucking Stegosaurus could finish his laugh. And hey! Look at that! First cuss word of the day! HA!

We both stood there silent for a while. I kind'f laughed a little when I cut Squalo off.

"….You never heard anything." I said walking away. "Wait. What about the call?" Kitty asks.

I sighed "Fiiine! I'll dial the number again." I went back and waited for someone to pick up the phone. This time…totally different person.

"Moshi moshi~?" It was Fran. Thank lord of the heavens! "Hi Fran! Is everything ok?"

"Oooohhh Piyo chan! Everything's out of control here~ Could you he-

"Shishishi where the hell are you maid." Belphegor cut off Fran who was trying to ask for help.

The only thing I could say was "Uhhhhhh at Disney world in Florida. Where dreams come true."

"Oh is that Piyo on the phone?" Lussuria asks Belphegor. "If you're asking where she is then she's at some place called Sakura Gakuen."

"Oh really~ Ushishishi."

I feel like something is going to happen and I don't like it. "Well when we come back, you better not mess up the room! If you guys do, then I'll kick you guys out! Except for Fran and Xanxus."

"Hey! Why those two!" Belpehgor asked. Pft. What do you think?

"Well Fran is the only person that I know he is the most NORMAL person in the varia, and Xanxus is just creepy and if I do then he will kill me."

"Yay~ I'm better than you Bel senpai~." Fran said. "Shut up frog!" Then I heard some kind of stabbing noise and a "GERO!"

"Awww is banana king jealous~" I said teasing him. "I'm not jealous! And the prince is not a BANANA KING!" He yelled back.

"Hey at least you're KING of something and not a prince right? Kk Bye!" I hanged up the phone before Belphegor was going to say something to me.

"So…how are they doing right now?" Kitty asks uncomfortably. "It looks like they are doing fine! I just can't wait to KICK THEIR ASS when I get home!" I said with a smile.

"Wait what!"

"What? I don't even know what you're talking about. Anyway I think school is about to start." I pointed at the window where kitty and I can see students walking into the school.

"We should go back to the office." Kitty suggested. I nodded and we went to the office.

**Another 15 minutes lata!**

Kitty and I were both standing near our class door to wait for the homeroom teacher to call on us.

"So…this is what it is like to introduce the class in Japan." Kitty said. I only said "Yup!"

"Are you nervous?"

"Yup."

"Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

"What? NO!"

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…ok maybe a little."

Finally the teacher called on us and we went into the class room. And as always…there were mumbles and weird conversation about us. The only thing I heard from one of them was "Dude! American ladies! And one of them is half Japanese!"

"And they're both cute!" (Ok to tell you the truth…this was a real conversation that I actually heard when I first came to a Japanese school.)

Cute? Really? I'm not cute! NOT CUTE!

"Hoshizuki Piyo desu."

"Misozuki Kitty desu."

We both bowed down and said "Kore kara mo yoroshiku onegai shimasu!"

"Ok now the introduction is done. Misozuki san. Your seat will be the second row on the right." The teacher pointed at the desk and Kitty went.

"And Hoshizuki san. You will be right behind Kitty."

I nodded and went. Hey! At least I got near the window seat! But the people who were surrounding me were guys….FUCK!

After homeroom. The class got a free period off because we're here. A girl headed toward us and started to introduce her. "Hi…umm..my name..is..Miyasaki..Ka..Katsura."

"….hi!" I said. "Umm..w..would you like to…..be friends with me?" She asks.

"Umm sure!"

Katsura started to smile "Thank you! W..would you like a tour of this school?"

"OK!" Kitty and I got out of my seat and started to follow her. "But Piyo we alre-

"Shhhh! don't hurt her feelings!"

After the same places we went. Katsura started to look at the window a little scared. "E…excuse me but….d..do you know these people?" She asked us.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I looked at the window. "Oh no…no no no no no no NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What is it Piyo?" Kitty looked at the window too. "…..Oh god!"

Yeah…They're here. The Varia and the Vongola. At our school. Going near the door. Our life…is RUINED!

TBC


	5. Eradicate

I'm going to change everyone

~In our world~

Chapter 3- Eradicate

This was not happening! I thought to myself as I stared at the figures heading into the building I looked over at kitty that was pacing back and forth muttering "this is not happening this is not happening!"

I grabbed her hand and dragged her back to the class room where we went to stand by the open window "we have to do something before they find us but what."

Unfortunately for me I was to busy with my thoughts to notice that kitty who seemed to be thinking the same thing as me had decided the only way to get way was through the open window and was climbing and the window sill about to jump until I finally snapped out of it and stopped her.

"what the heck are you thinking!" I yelled at her she seemed to snap out of it and come to her senses "hit me."

I looked at her confused "what?"

"I said hit me I don't think right when I'm tired so hit me it might wake me up more."

"Ok but only if you'll start thinking strait." closing my eyes i slapped her when i opened my eyes t look at her i saw here rubbing her cheek she looked at me and sighed "thanks that helped a lot now could you please help me down from here."

"right sorry." I helped kitty up. "Ok..now. We will never jump out of the window. Got it?"

"Got it!"

After that someone barged into the class room with the stegosaurus sound. "VOOOOOOOOIIIII! PIYO!"

We both turned around and saw the Varia….and the Vongola.

As soon as I looked at them I immediately opened the window and was going to jump. "PIYO! I thought we'll never do that!"

I turned to kitty. "Pshaaaaaaawwwwww! What do you think! They're here! The long hair, the Banana king douche bag, and…..THE BANANA KING DOUCHE BAG!"

"HEY! Do you want to die maid?" Belpehgor said taking out one of his knifes (ThatwahtshesaidXD)

I did a salute and fell back "HASTA LA VISTA!"

"Piyo! Wait! How are you gonna land!" Kitty yelled.

…..Oh…fuck!

"….shhhhhhhit!" I looked down and saw Yamamoto standing with a baseball….how…and WHY?

"YAMAMOTO!" I yelled. He looked up….too late! I landed on Yamamoto….what is this DUMBO?

You know…..How the Hell/Fuck did I even survive…or how did YAMAMOTO survive XD!

"Sorry Yamamoto!" I said getting off of him. "Owww. Why did you even fall from the sky Piyo?"

Yamamoto asks.

"Uhhh well…you see…" Then Tsuna went up to me. "Piyo! Are you okay?" he asked.

"Haha yeah I'm okay. I'm just…you know….jumping out of the classroom like always!"

There was an 13 second awkward silence until there was a yell….or….screaming…..

"LOOK OUT BELOOOOOOWWWW!"

We looked up and saw Kitty so we jumped out of the way. And Kitty landed on Tsuna.

"Uhhhh…..Kitty….are you….okay?" I ask.

"Do you think I'm okay? I JUST FELL FROM THE 3rd FLOOR! AND I LANDED ON TSUNA!" We looked at Tsuna.

"…haha….Kyoko..chan…." OH GOD TSUNA'S GONE INSANE!

"NOOOOOO TSUNAAAAAAA!" Kitty shook Tsuna "TSUNAAAA DON'T GO TO THE LIIIIIGHT!"

"Ah! Kitty? Is that you?" Tsuna asked.

"Quick! What is 5+5?" I asked. Tsuna looked at me like he was still about to die. "Uhhhh 3?" He answered.

Kitty looked at me scared "Oh no….I made Tsuna stupid! Oh wait…he already was."

"Don't worry~ There's another way!" I went to Tsuna and imitated Nana's voice. "Tsuna kun~ I found all your math test scores in your desks."

Tsuna got up and looked around "WHAT MOM NO!...are? Piyo?"

"HALLElUIAH PEOPLE HE'S ALIVE!" I Yelled.

"What are you guys doing here?" Some girl said. We turned around and saw a student with black hair and purple eyes. "Are you the one who's responsible for this?" She asked.

"Ummm well….this is…" Kitty and I tried to explain the situation and then we heard a huge crash sound. Is someone falling down again?

We looked up and saw Levi fall down at us. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH GAY PERVERTED LOLICON DUDE!" We said while and kicking Levi out of the way before he hit the ground.

While we kicked the only thing that Levi said was, " #$ % ! ## ^$!" ….eeeeewww.

"So….Are you responsible for this?" the girl asked again. "Oh um yeah but this pretty much happens every single day and we pretty much…you know…"

"Fix it." Kitty said finishing my sentence. "Yeah….So do you wanna go get some lunch or anything later?"

I laughed while patting on her shoulder. She didn't say anything and turned around. Walking away she saw Hibari and glared at him.

"…..What herbivo- "You know that I'm not an herbivore" She automatically said before Hibari finished his FAVORITE word in his WHOLE ENTIRE WORL-

Hibari-"Shut up Chick(Piyo)"

Piyo-K~ (TAT)

They both stared for a long time. A VERY…VERY LONG TIME! I walked back slowly "I'll…just skip this..scene…alright?...Great~ SKIP!"

Until finally Hibari spoke "fine omnivore-" only to be cut off again by the girl "Save it for later would you I need to see if there's any more students out of class."

Hibari's eyes seemed to widen a little but I only a tiny bit but I could of been seeing things after all Hibari doesn't react surprised by anything really but back to what was happening.

Hibari was starting to reach for his tonfas "Omnivore, for not letting me finish my sentence I'll bite you to death."

In one quick motion Hibari had pulled out his tonfas and charged. And there was this fucking badass battle that I'm not gonna type about because I'm too fucking lazy~...sorry~.

As this was going on something occurred to me.

"Hey Kitty why did you jump out the window after me when we agreed not to try that again?"

Kitty looked at me and sweat dropped "There are two things wrong with that question."

She looked at me and held up a finger, "One I didn't jump I was pushed."

She then held up another finger, " And two yes we did agree never to do that again but even if I did jump after you of my own free will you broke that promise first."

I thought about what she said to me she did have a point but what did she mean by was pushed?

"Who pushed you?"

She looked at me and I think I saw her eyes start to water.

"Levi, I saw Xanxus had come with them so I asked why he came along because I didn't think he would want to then Levi came out of nowhere and screamed 'boss doesn't have to answer to trash like you and pushed me out the window."

She looked close to tears now "Are you ok?"

The second I asked she started to sob uncontrollably "N-no i-i-im nn-not o-ok i h-have a f-f-frear of hights! And I w-was j-just pushed o-out a window on the 3-3rd floor t-that was s-scarry!"

I sighed and looked up to see Xanxus and Levi. "Levi…Xanxus…"

They both looked down with a questionable face. "What?" Xanxus asks.

I smiled very cutely even though on the inside I was mad as fuck and asked. "Could you please kick Levi's ass and eradicate him for good?"

"E…e..Eradicate?" Tsuna asks. I turned to him "What? You don't know what eradicate means?"

Tsuna and the others (Including the Varia) shook their heads as in saying "What are you talking about girl?"

"….Well ok then! Eradicate means to eliminate/destroy/to end it! AKA…to kill him."

Levi shuddered at the last words and looked at Xanxus. And you know what Xanxus's expression was right?

A smirk.

"…Sounds fun." He said as he jump down safely….how the hell did he do that without hurting himself like us? Just how!

"W...wait! Boss! You don't understand! I.i..ii..it was an accident!" Levi said stuttering.

I stared at Levi with evil eyes and crossing my arms. "No shit Sherlock!"

Xanxus pointed his X guns at Levi so he can shoot at him. "…..b…Boss?" he pleaded.

And the only thing that Xanxus said before shooting Levi was this.

"…Eradicate."

There was screaming and silence...and that's what forgiveness sounds like! First screaming..and then silence...

"…..So…who wants Chinese for dinner!" I exclaimed happily. "I know a friend who works there and her food is just AWESOME!"

Kitty raised her hand "ME! ME!ME!ME!"

"Y..yeah. Let's have Chinese!" Tsuna said.

"If Judaime wants Chinese then I'll have Chinese!" Gokudera said also.

"Haha! Sounds fun and delicious!" Yamamoto said.

I looked up to see the varia "HOW ABOUT YOU GUYS!" I yelled.

"If Piyo is going then I'm going~" Fran said leaving to catch up with us.

"Shishishi it's been a while eating other stuff." Belphegor said leaving as well with Fran.

"VOI! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING! I'M COMING TOO YOU KNOW!" Squalo yelled as he jumped out of the window and landing safely like Xanxus. Ok Seriously! How is that POSSIBLE!

As everyone came I turned to the gate "ALRIGHT! CHINESE HERE WE COME! THE FOODS ARE ON ME!"

"YAY!" Kitty exclaimed.

TBC

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IM SO! SO SO! SORRY! (TAT) I'll try and update more often!


	6. Business time!

I'm going to change everyone!

~In our world~

Chapter 4- Business time!

"Piyo chan~ how much more do we have to walk~?" Fran whined while tugging my skirt.

"Soon Fran~ And don't pull my skirt!" I said trying to pull my skirt down.

I stopped at the huge restaurant with A LOT of people lining up. "This is the place!" I said turning around smiling at everyone.

"B..but there's people lining up! How are we supposed to eat here?!" Tsuna asked while still looking freaked out from the huge line.

I smirked "Don't worry~" I started to walk into the restaurant meaning that I am CUTTING THE LINE!

"P-Piyo!" Kitty said worried. But guess what? No one cared! They just only waved at me saying hi.

Few minutes later~

I came back out and yelled at everyone "HEY! GUYS! YOU CAN COME IN NOW!"

Tsuna and everyone else looked at each other confused but went in as I said.

Kitty came up to me and whispered "Piyo….what did you do?" she asks.

"I talked to the manager/president to let us in~"

"Yeah…but how?"

"What do you think? The manager/president's daughter is my friend!"

"Oooooohhhhh…WHAT?! So you have a friend who is the manager/president's daughter who works here which is the most famous and popular restaurant?!" Kitty asked politely…kind'f.

I nodded "Mhmm~"

Kitty froze for a sec until she said "AWESOME!" and ran into the restaurant. And of course, I went inside also.

And then a girl who is wearing a china dress/Apron and had a pony tail came up to us "Ah! Piyo! Nihao desu! It's been a long time seeing you!" She said.

I waved at her "Hi Mika-chan! Guys this is my friend that I was talking about. This is Mika Azuya. Mika-chan, these are all of my friends!...well…except for those two…" I said slowly looking at Squalo and Belphegor.

Kitty waved at Mika. "Hi! My name is Kitty!"

Mika smiled "Hi! Kitty! I'm Mika! Nice to meet you!"

"Hey! Mika chan! We got a problem!" The worker said panicking….A LOT!

Mika was confused "What wrong?" she asks.

"Well other maids got into an accident! What should we do? There's like thousands of costumers waiting for us!"

Mika looked up in the sky to think for a while until she had a "OMG I JUST GOT AN IDEA!" face. She quickly looked at Kitty and I with sparkles on her face.

I groaned and face palmed "….Oh my god please don't tell me that WE have to do it?"

Mika pouted and stomped her feet "Oh come on Piyo! You used to love helping me work!"

Everyone looked at me with a surprised/WTF face. "SHE WORKED?!...AND LOVED IT?!" they all said.

I turned around and glared at them as they all looked in a different direction being an innocent bystander. I looked back at Mika and sighed. "Fine I will."

Mika jumped up and down and squealed. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"I'll help too" Kitty said. "It looks fun!"

"YAY! Now hurry! Let's go to the changing room!" Mika grabbed both of our hands and ran straight toward the changing room.

The Varia and the Vongola were just standing there with a blank face. "….M-Maybe we should sit down…somewhere?" Tsuna said a little bit awkward.

Everyone nodded and went to a table waiting for us for some reason. I don't know why they would when they could just order but…yeah…that was nice of them…including the Varia.

~The changing room~

"…..Mika?" I asked her

"Yes Piyo chan chan~?" She asked

"….Why is this skirt…..SHORT?!"

Mika tilted her head from confusion "Because…..it's a china dress?"

"Yeah I know that but….does it really have to be this short?" I yelled trying to pull the skirt part down.

"Don't worry~ you're going to wear an apron anyway~ isn't that right kitty?"

Kitty pulled the skirt part down also but nodded "yeah….so it's ok."

I was embarrassed a little but I still promised that I'll help Mika so I had no choice. "…fine~….give me the apron~"

"Hooray~! YAY for sexy girls!" She screamed and threw me an apron.

"What the fuck did you just say?!"

"…should we…go now?" Kitty asked.

I nodded "Oh yeah sure."

Our china dress looks like? Well We both have the same one, so it's like sleeveless short dress with two layers of skirt and a obi belt. Kitty has the light green on and I have a red one.

We got out of the changing room. I looked at the Varia, then the vongola, and back to the varia.

I shook my head and sighed "...no...just no..."

"What do you mean no?" Kitty asked

"Do you see their faces right now?" I asked pointing at them

"Huh? What do you mea- oooohhhhhhh...yeah...that's a no."

Mika look at them also and sighed. "...boys..."

"Assassins" I said

"Mafias" kitty said.

We all looked at each other and laughed a little...but in a awkward way.

"Ok...let's just snap them back to reality shall we?" Mika said.

"Yeah~...but it's funny~" I said.

I went to the Varia's side and Kitty went to the Vongola. We both took deep breaths and yelled into their ears.

"STOP STARING AND AND NOSE BLEEDING AND START ORDERING!"

"Huh? What?" Tsuna said snapping back to life.

"We weren't nose bleeding woman!" Gokudera said to Kitty.

Kitty took a mirror our of nowhere and showed his face.

"S-so? It's just ketchup!"

"So you decided to squirt ketchup up your nose?" She asked.

Gokudera's face got red. "s-sh-shut up."

Mika rolled her eyes at him as in, "ya right~" and looked at me. "Well~ let's get to business then!"

Kitty and I nodded "RIGHT!"

TBC

A/N

Piyo- ...Kitty?

Kitty-...yeah?

Piyo-...we need to work on this story more... =_=;

Kitty-...yeah...we should...

Piyo- If only school did not exist...if only...if only... TAT

Kitty- don't worry...we'll get through this...

Piyo-..yeah..we'll do our best...ANYWAY~ this is still going on!

Kitty- I can't believe people still read this though...

Piyo-...wait what?

Kitty- WELL THEN~ WE'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER~~~

Piyo- Hey! What did you just say? Hey? HEY!


End file.
